


Glogg and Snog

by okapi



Series: Joe & Nicky's Christmas [The Old Guard] [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas market, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Public Display of Affection, Snogging, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Nicky and Joe kissing in a Christmas market.For Miss Davis Writes Advent Calendar Day 24: Merry Christmas & DW Advent Drabbles: Day 24: Christmas Market.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Joe & Nicky's Christmas [The Old Guard] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Glogg and Snog

Joe hummed and tried to pull Nicky closer to him.

Joe was unsuccessful in this endeavor because he and Nicky were, in fact, already as close as two clothed adults standing upright could be.

They were hidden from the view by a forest of bundled fir trees ready for purchase. Their joined bodies formed an island of wrapped arms and locked mouths around which the hubbub of a Bavarian Christmas market swirled and eddied.

Joe tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue plundering, his tastebuds registering the red wine, the orange zest, and the warm blend of spices: cardamom, cloves, ginger, and cinnamon. His hands went to the sides of Nicky’s face holding his beloved still so that he could drink and drink and drink.

It was delicious. Nicky was delicious. Always, but tonight, too.

“You shouldn’t have had so much of that stuff,” teased Joe when he finally pulled away, “I’m getting drunk just kissing you.”

Joe licked his own lips and tasted the heady mix all over again.

Given how snugly burrowed they were amongst the Christmas trees, it was impossible to see Nicky’s expression, or his kiss-bruised lips, but Joe could feel his lover’s warm breath on his cheek and smell the telltale fragrance when Nicky replied:

“ _’Give up now, critic, stop your diatribe,_

_Your reprimand just drives me to drink more;_

_Reproach is not the treatment to prescribe –_

_The cure lies in the poison, so now pour:_

_The sunshine tonic that admits but joy_

_And even makes a smile on stone appear—’_ ”

Joe cut the recitation short when he crushed his mouth against Nicky’s. He slid a jeaned leg between Nicky’s two and grabbed Nicky’s ass with both hands, drawing, pulling, wanting his beloved closer, no, closer. He simply could not get enough of this man.

Nicky’s arms were twined tightly round Joe’s neck, but the rest of his body was wonderfully pliant, painted on Joe’s as they devoured each other.

Joe nipped at Nicky’s jaw.

“Are you really quoting _Abu Nuwas_ to me in a _Christmas_ market?”

“Only if you’re genuinely expecting me not to get drunk in one! Have a heart, Joe.”

“Sorry, gave mine away to a blue-eyed boy about a thousand years ago. He never gave it back, that flea on an unwashed camel’s behind.” 

Joe felt Nicky’s wide smile pressed against his neck, and he smiled, too.

“It’s only fitting that you should taste the mulled wine on my lips, Joe.”

Nicky punctuated this statement with a lick of Joe’s skin just about the pulse point.

Joe groaned softly and moved his hands back to Nicky’s head, dipping his face and raising Nicky’s so that he could kiss the corners of Nicky’s mouth as his beloved spoke.

“After all, Joe, you are my ‘sunshine tonic that admits but joy.’ And you’ve certainly made a smile on this shy, simple stone appear.”

Nicky turned slightly to bring his lips directly to Joe’s. They kissed again. Then Joe swiped Nicky’s bottom lip with his tongue. “Not shy.” He did it again. “Not simple, either. But the way you taste, love.” He moaned.

“I told you. You’re tasting yourself, Joe. _Oh_. Would you like to taste _more_ of yourself?”

This last was said in a tone of such exquisite coquetry that Joe was instantly dizzy. He began to cling to Nicky out of need as much as want. They held each other, standing together and breathing together until Joe felt sober enough to respond.

“No, I don’t want any bitterness on that sweet tongue—yet. How about we do another turn round the market and you can have another cup of that—”

“Poison?”

“—potion, and then we can walk back to the hotel.”

“Are you sure, love? I wouldn’t mind getting on my knees right here for you.”

Joe shivered: temptation in its most potent vintage.

“Later, later, ya amar,” he urged. “I don’t know how much longer our hiding place—”

Just then a cheery voice broke through in German.

_“And here we have another set of fine specimens to choose from…”_

With lightning speed, Joe and Nicky unwound from each other, save for two tightly clasped hands, and slipped clumsily into the turbulent cheer of the market.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Nicky quotes is from _Poems of Wine and Revelry: the khamriyyat of Abu Nuwas_ [trans. J. Colville].
> 
> Thank you for reading! Happy holidays to all my gentle readers!


End file.
